


Take My Heart for a Ride Around the Whack-a-Mole Machine

by sumibear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumibear/pseuds/sumibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith takes his beautiful wife, Annie Leonhardt's nose, on a romantic date to where they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart for a Ride Around the Whack-a-Mole Machine

It was a cool, fall day. The crisp leaves crunching under Erwin's feet, but not his lover's. No, for his lover did not walk, but floated. Floated with the gracious beauty of a soaring dove. For you see, Erwin's lover was Annie Leonhard's nose. The magnificent protruding body part stole Erwin's heart like the titan that stole his arm, quickly and painfully for some reason. The duo walked and hovered down the dull grey cement sidewalk, Annie's nose occasionally flirtatiously bumping into Erwin's side, causing the tall blonde male to crack a smile and playfully nudge the nose back.  
"Where are we going?" The hovering body part asked with no mouth. Erwin smirked, glancing over at his lover.  
"You'll see when we get there." He responded simply. The two passed another couple out enjoying the cool afternoon. It was Eren Jaeger, and his boyfriend, Armin Arlert's nose.  
"What a cute couple." Erwin said happily as the two were out of earshot. Annie's nose simply bobbed, nodding in agreement. 

Annie's nose gasped.  
"How did you know?!" She exclaimed happily, taking the beautiful sight. Erwin smiled softly.  
"It's where we first met, of course I knew you wanted to go here!" It was true. They were at the very facility where they has first met. Where Erwin had first laid eyes on his lover's beautiful nostrils and stunningly charming bridge.  
"Come on, let's go inside." Erwin said finally, egging on his lover to glide into the open glass doors that awaited them. 

"Welcome to Chuckee Cheese!" An employee greeted the two giddily. Erwin nodded to the worker before walking up to the front counter and buying two tickets for entry. The couple made their way over to an empty table, crumbs still left over from the last people who ate there.  
"I want to go in the ball pit!" Annie's nose stated impatiently, fidgeting in the nose booster an employee had brought her. Erwin smiled.  
"Then let's go!" He responded, standing up from the booth after he had taken off his jacket and placed it on one of the hooks by the seat. He swung an arm around the nose as she rose, leaving space between she and his arm so that he wouldn't suffocate her. Annie's nose quickly raced ahead, floating into one of the tubes in the playscape. Erwin picked up his pace, following his lover into the brightly colored tunnel. When he reached the ball pit, Annie's nose was nowhere to be seen. He saw young children, and young noses, playing in the vibrant pit of orbs, but he couldn't locate his lover. This only left one solution. Erwin dove straight into those balls. He dove so deep into those balls, man there should've been a "No Diving" sign that you see at public pools because he sank straight down and hit his head. Everything was getting fuzzy, screaming children suddenly surrounding the male, pulling on his hair and spitting in his face. He thought it was the end, any sensible man would. Erwin felt his chest begin to fill with regrets. All of the places he wanted to take Annie's nose, all of the sights he wanted to show her and scents he wanted her to experience. The house they planned on buying, the family they dreamed of starting. All of those things they wanted to do together, were now going to be unobtainable. He whispered one final "I love you" to his lover, wherever she may be, wishing her luck in the life he wished he could've spent with her. But, just as everything was going black, the screaming subsided, the weight was lifted, and Erwin felt his body slowly start rising. But as soon as relief has arrived, he blacked out.

"Erwin! Erwin!" A familiar voice faded in, the buff male's consciousness slowly returning as his eyes fluttered open. His gaze instantly softened when he laid eyes on the beautiful being in front of him, bringing him back to consciousness by sweetly calling his name.  
"You blacked out in the ball pit." Annie's nose explained.  
"I had to fight off three snotty brats to get to you." Erwin's smile didn't waver.  
"I owe you my life." He said gratefully, Annie's nose flushing with red. The man sighed happily at the sight. He remembered the last time he saw his wife so red, which was their wedding day, right after Erwin had said his vows. He began to reminisce of that day, but his lover's voice pulled him back to reality once again.  
"Y-You should really test how deep the ball pit is before you jump in, idiot." She remarked, trying to hide her sheepish appearance. Erwin sighed contently, his gaze still fixated on his beautiful lover of a nose. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, having such a gorgeous partner.  
"How did I ever manage to score you as a wife?" Erwin asked in a sort of a rhetorical tone as he leaned up to kiss the bridge of his lover softly. He leaned back after a moment, and answered his own question while staring at his lover with a soft expression.  
"I guess no one nose."


End file.
